Holy Crap, I'm In Oz?
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Max somehow ends up in Oz and joins not the Wizard, but the Wicked Witch of the West. How will this affect Oz's history? Rated T for fighting and swearing.
1. Holy Crap, I'm In Oz?

_Holy Crap, I'm in Oz?_

_Maximum Charging Off Danger Magnet Batchelder Martinez Ride's POV_

My name is Maximum Ride, but no one calls me Maximum, unless I'm in serious trouble, or if the world's in such trouble and saying my full name is the only way to get my attention. Everyone just calls me Max, whether they're my friends or my enemies.

After my Voice told me that we'd have a better chance of survival if Fang and I were leading two different flocks, I sent Fang to find some of the other mutants from Itex, at least those who had survived—we would need them to finish my work to save the world.

I was sitting down alone, one day, when a cold wind whipped around me. I scrambled to my feet and called, "Angel, if you can hear me, you're in charge until I return." The last thing I saw, before I passed out, was Angel grinning happily, because I'd left her in charge.

When I came to, I saw a green-skinned girl, leaning over me and a girl sitting in a wheelchair. I scrambled to my feet and tensed for a fight. The green girl demanded, "Who _are_ you?" I glared at her and spat, "My friends call me Max. But you can call me Maximum Ride." The green girl turned, slightly, to the girl in the wheelchair, always watching me, and said, "Nessa go home." The girl in the wheelchair, Nessa, nodded and left, but called back, "I'll get Father," and the green girl watched me cautiously, and then nodded. The green girl hissed, "My name is Elphaba Thropp. No, I'm not seasick, yes I've always been green, and no I did not chew grass as a child."

I nodded, bracing myself for her attack, and she sprang at me. I knocked her back to the ground. We battled it out for several minutes, until her father arrived, and Elphaba said, "Father, that girl just attacked me and Nessa for no reason." I glared at her and said, "Will someone tell me where the heck I am?" The girl's father said, "You're in Munchkinland." I stared at him and said, "Munchkinland as in Munchkinland as in the land of Oz as in the land of Oz in the Wizard of Oz?" Elphaba and Nessa's father nodded at me and I sank to the ground. Then I stared up at Nessa and said, "You all might want to cover your ears." Elphaba scoffed, but both her father and Nessa covered their ears. I then opened my mouth and said, "Oh, holy crap." I also unleashed a whole bunch of, shall we say, colorful words, basically my entire vocabulary of swear words. Then I said, "You can uncover your ears now." Nessa and her father uncovered their ears and Elphaba stared at me.


	2. MeetingandBecomingFriendswithElphaba

The father said, "Elphaba take this girl back to our house. She'll go to Shiz with you and your sister." I stood up and snapped, "I can walk, but you probably can't, considering the fact I had to have broken something." Elphaba smacked me and I grinned at her. That was when she noticed how tall I really was. I glared at her and said, "No, I'm not a giant, no, I'm not eighteen, yes, I've always been tall for my age, no, I'm not telling you why."

Elphaba nodded and said, "You're a freak, Max." I whacked her angrily and snapped, "Tell me something I don't know." Then Elphaba turned around and said, "Let me know if I'm going to crash. So we're going to Shiz, like, tomorrow, and it's, like, the biggest college in all of Oz, 'cause anybody who's anybody goes there, like the children of high-ranking officials, like me and my sister, but you'll see, my father, the governor, treats me as a servant, just because I'm green. You don't mind my skin do you?" I stopped and when she was realized I wasn't walking, she walked back to me. I looked at her and said, "First of all, you're reminding me of my younger sister, Nudge, who talks, a lot. No, I don't mind your skin." Then my face suddenly fell and she said, "What?" I sighed and said, "If there was one thing I'd want, and could have, from you, it would be for you to join forces with me..." "Why?" She asked. "To save the world," I finished darkly. Elphaba paused and said, "From what and what's with the freaky voice?" "From being blown up, and I wanted to see if I could scare you." She nodded and said, "It worked, a little." I grinned evilly at her and she slapped me. I stomped on her foot.

Then I asked, "Are you overly excited or something?" Elphaba nodded and said, "Yup. I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait." I reached over and pressed my hand over her mouth and said, "How about this? You shut up and no one gets hurt." Elphaba nodded and I sighed with relief. Then I asked, "How do I get out of here, away from Oz?" She shrugged and I said, "Well, I can't save the world if I'm not home. Wait, I can." Elphaba stared at me and said, "There's another me, we call her Max II. The only difference is she can cook and I can't." Then Elphaba asked, "Where did you learn to swear like that?" I shrugged and said, "My father, the scientists or 'whitecoats' who helped make me become such a freak, as my family and I call them, and these wolf-men hybrids, or Erasers as me and my family call them." "Why do you call the wolf-men hybrids Erasers?" Elphaba asked. I thought hard and then said, "Well, basically, they're always blood-thirsty, usually armed, and currently always chasing me and my family. Basically they want to rip out our throats and make sure the world never finds out about us. To them we're prey smart enough to be a fun challenge." She nodded in mute horror.


	3. Reaching Shiz

When we reached Shiz, the students all started singing the school's Alma Mater, I think.

"_OH HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE DRAPED WALLS. THE PROUDLIEST SIGHT THERE IS. WHEN GREY AND SERE OUR HAIR HATH TURNED, WE SHALL STILL REVERE THE LESSONS LEARNED IN OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD SHIZ. OUR DAYS AT DEAR OLD... OH-OH-OH-OH-OLD SHIZ. DEAR OLD SHIZ—ZZZZZ." _

I thought the ending sounded like a bunch of bees buzzing. After we had been at Shiz for a few minutes, Nessa got a new pair of shoes and I gave Nessa, apparently her name was actually Nessarose, but everyone calls her Nessa for short, like with my name being Maximum and everyone I met calling me Max for short, this you-are-such-a-spoiled-child-and-that-is-not-going-to-help-you-survive-when-the-world-gets-blown-up-or-if-the-Director-attacks-Oz-in-hopes-of-carrying-out-her-completely-crazy-and-illogical-By-Half-Plan-and-if-there-is-anyone-wicked-here-would-they-please-explain-her-logic-to-me-even-though-I-really-don't-care-and-could-care-less-and-I-really-don't-like-you-for-that look and she glared at me. Elphaba held up her hands and said, "Let's all get along, Max, Nessa." I nodded, and then said, "I'll get along with you, Nessa, but that doesn't mean I have to like you."

Some of the other kids started staring at Elphaba and she said, "What? Why is everyone staring? Is there something in my teeth? Oh, let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, and no I did not chew grass as a child." I then stood next to Elphaba and, when the kids started staring at me, I said, "Anyone want a knuckle sandwich, 'cause I'm seriously ready to serve some up." Elphaba elbowed me and I glared down at her.

Then I stepped forward and began to sing a song I'd heard Nudge listening to, once.

"_You don't know my name. You don't know anything about me. I try to play nice. I want to be in your game. The things you say. You may think I never hear about them, but word travels fast. I'm standing here behind your back, to tell you to your face. You don't how it feels to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like to be left out. And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend. On the outside looking in. If you could read my mind, you might see more of me than meets the eye. And you've been all wrong, not who you think I am. You've never given a chance. You don't how it feels to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like to be left out. And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend. On the outside looking in. Well, I'm tried of staying at home. I'm bored and alone. I'm sick of wasting all my time. You don't how it feels to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like to be left out. And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend. On the outside looking in. You don't how it feels to be outside the crowd. You don't know what it's like to be left out. And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend. On the outside looking in."_


	4. My Possible Future

Just then headmistress, Madame Morrible, who I immediately did not like, the way I normally react to people in authority, arrived. I then leaned over to Elphaba and said, "I might need your help with my problems, specifically, my lack of respect of authority." Elphaba muttered, "Yeah right." I shook my head and said, "No, really, I really do lack respect for authority. What? Don't blame me, though. Blame Jeb Batchelder, even though he is my 'father,' and the others who made me the way I am."

Madame Morrible tried to take Nessa away from Elphaba, but Elphaba said, "let her go," and just as Nessa came back toward us, I accidentally jumped into the air and unfolded my wings—I had only one explanation—Elphaba had caused this sudden me blowing my cover. I stared at Elphaba and Madame Morrible told Elphaba and me of a possible future for the two of us.

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba. MANY YEARS I HAVE WAITED FOR A GIFT LIKE YOURS TO APPEAR. WHY I PREDICT THE WIZARD COULD MAKE YOU HIS MAGIC GRAND VIZIER! MY DEAR, MY DEAR, I'LL WRITE AT ONCE TO THE WIZARD. TELL HIM OF YOU IN ADVANCE. WITH A TALENT LIKE YOURS, DEAR, THERE IS A DEFINISH CHANCE. IF YOU WORK AS YOU SHOULD, YOU'LL BE MAKING GOOD... DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN? HAVE I ACTUALLY UNDERSTOOD? THIS WEIRD QUIRK, I'VE TRIED TO SURPRESS OR HIDE IS A TALENT THAT COULD HELP ME MEET THE WIZARD, IF I MAKE GOOD. SO I'LL MAKE GOOD... WHEN I MEET THE WIZARD, ONCE I PROVE MY BIRTH. AND THEN I MEET THE WIZARD. WHAT I'VE WAITED FOR SINCE...SINCE BIRTH. AND WITH ALL HIS WIZARD WISDOM, BY MY LOOKS, HE WON'T BE BLINDED. DO YOU THINK THE WIZARD IS DUMB? OR LIKE MUNCHKINS, SO SMALL-MINDED? NO! HE'LL SAY TO ME: "I SEE YOU TRULY ARE, A GIRL ON WHOM I CAN RELY." AND THAT IT'S HOW WE'LL BEGIN, THE WIZARD AND I. ONCE I'M WITH THE WIZARD, MY WHOLE LIFE WILL CHANGE. CUZ ONCE YOU'RE WITH THE WIZARD, NO ONE THINKS YOU'RE STRANGE. NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU. NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED. AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOU, WHEN BY THE WIZARD YOU'RE ACCLAIMED. AND THIS GIFT—OR THIS CURE—I HAVE INSIDE. MAYBE AT LEAST I'LL KNOW WHY WHEN WE ARE HAND IN HAND, THE WIZARD AND I. AND ONE DAY, HE'LL SAY TO ME, "ELPHABA, A GIRL WHO IS SO SUPERIOR. SHOULDN'T A GIRL WHO'S GOOD INSIDE HAVE A MATCHING EXTERIOR? AND SINCE FOLKS HERE TO AN ABSURD DEGREE SEEMED FIXATED ON YOUR VERDIGRIS. WOULD IT BE ALL RIGHT BY YOU IF I DE-GREENIFY YOU? AND THOUGH, OF COURSE THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO ME. "ALRIGHT, WHY NOT?" I'LL REPLY. OH, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE, THE WIZARD AND I. YES, WHAT A PAIR WE'LL BE, THE WIZARD AND... UNLIMITED. MY FUTURE IS UNLIMITED. AND I'VE JUST HAD A VISION ALMOST LIKE A PROPHECY. I KNOW IT SOUNDS TRULY CRAZY. AND TRUE, THE VISION'S HAZY. BUT I SWEAR SOMEDAY THERE'LL BE A CELEBRATION THROUGHOUT OZ THAT'S ALL TO DO WITH ME. AND I'LL STAND THERE WITH THE WIZARD, FEELING THINGS I'VE NEVER FELT. AND THOUGH I'D NEVER SHOW IT, I'D BE SO HAPPY I COULD MELT. AND SO IT WILL BE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AND I'LL WANT NOTHING ELSE TILL I DIE. HELD IN SUCH ESTEEM. WHEN PEOPLE SEE ME, THEY WILL SCREAM FOR HALF OF OZ'S FAV'RITE TEAM: THE WIZARD AND I!"_

I had to admit Elphaba was more excited about joining the Wizard than I was, but really I just wanted to know what I had gotten myself into and how to deal with a certain little-demon-child aka Angel, since I was responsible for her safety.


	5. Loathing My Other Roommate

Later when rooms were being assigned, Elphaba and I got stuck with your typical dumb blonde, popular, and drama queen girl. Elphaba and I were not happy. I immediately began to write to the others, explaining to them where in the world I was, that I needed them to find me soon, and that I wanted Fang to bring his newly formed mutant army with him as well.

"_Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical. My dear Father. THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION OVER ROOMING HERE AT SHIZ... BUT OF COURSE I'LL CARE FOR NESSA. BUT OF COURSE I'LL RISE ABOVE IT. FOR I KNOW THAT'S HOW YOU'D WANT ME TO RESPOND. YES, THERE'S BEEN SOME CONFUSION FOR YOU SEE MY ROOMMATE IS... UNUSUALLY AND EXCEEDINGLY PELICULAR AND ALTOGETHER QUITE IMPOSSIBLE TO DESCRIBE. BLONDE. WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND KNEW? I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU. MY PULSE IS RUSHING. MY HEAD IS REELING. MY FACE IS FLUSHING. WHAT IS THIS FEELING, FERVID AS A FLAME? DOES IT HAVE A NAME? YES!: LOATHING! UNADULTERATED LOATHING! FOR YOUR FACE. YOUR VOICE. YOUR CLOTHING. LET'S JUST SAY—I LOATHE IT ALL. EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL, MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL. WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING. THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION IN SUCH TOTAL DESTESTATION. IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG! THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST AND I WILL BE LOATHING YOU MY WHOLE LIFE LONG. DEAR GALINDA, YOU ARE JUST TOO GOOD! HOW DO YOU STAND IT? I DON'T THINK I COULD! SHE'S A TERROR, SHE'S A TARTAR! WE DON'T MEAN TO SHOW A BIAS, BUT GALINDA YOU'RE A MARTYR! WELL, THESE THINGS ARE SENT TO TRY US! POOR GALINDA, FORCED TO RESIDE WITH SOMEONE SO DISGUSTICIFIED. WE JUST WANT TO TELL YOU: WE'RE ALL ON YOUR SIDE! WE SHARE YOUR... WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW? LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING. I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU. FOR HER FACE, HER VOICE HER CLOTHING. MY PULSE IS RUSHING. MY HEAD IS REELING;. LET'S JUST SAY; WE LOATHE IT ALL. OH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING? EV'RY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL. DOES IT HAVE A NAME? MAKES OUR VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL... YES... AHH... AHH. LOATHING! LOATHING! THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILARATION. LOATHING! IN SUCH TOTAL DESTESTATION. LOATHING! IT'S SO PURE, SO STRONG! SO STRONG. THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST, STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST. AND I WILL BE LOATHING, LOATHING, FOR FOREVER LOATHING, LOATHING, TRULY, DEEPLY, LOATHING YOU, LOATHING YOU, MY WHOLE LIFE LONG! LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING. BOO! AHH!"_

I listened and waited for the two stop arguing. I then said, "Hey, Galinda, yeah, I loathe you too, but I usually loathe the popular kids, so don't feel like you're being singled out, 'cause you're not." Galinda glared at me and Elphaba high-fived me. Elphaba then whispered to me, "I'm glad that I have someone on my side, too." I grinned and said, "I usually fight for the underdog."

Then I whispered and said, "Thanks to you, everyone here at Shiz knows why I'm so tall and that I have wings. All of that was supposed to remain a secret. That's why I wouldn't tell you why I was so tall when we first met, Elphaba." Elphaba shrugged and said, "Sorry, Max. It is okay, if I call you Max, right?" I nodded and said, "That is my nickname."


	6. Something Bad is Happening in Oz?

I didn't mind my classes, but I did notice that Elphaba and I had identical schedules.

One day, when our Animal Studies professor, Doctor Dillamond, flipped over his chalk board to give us a quiz, the questions had been completely erased. When I saw the words, ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD, I felt furious and wanted to launch myself at the person who did this 'cause I had a feeling that Doctor Dillamond was the underdog now.

He dismissed the class, but Elphaba and I stayed behind. Elphaba quickly said, "Doctor Dillamond, Max, and I, we can help out, if you want us to, right Max?" I nodded and pressed my hands together.

Doctor Dillamond decided to explain to us what was going on here in Oz, but when we learned that Elphaba and I learned that something bad was happening here in Oz, we couldn't believe it.

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba, the things one hears these days. Dreadful things. I'VE HEARD OF AN OX, A PROFESSOR FROM QUOX NO LONGER PERMITTED TO TEACH, WHO HAS LOST ALL POWERS OF SPEECH. AND AN OWL IN MUNCHKIN ROCK, A VICAR WITH A THRIVING FLOCK, FORBIDDEN TO PREACH. NOW HE ONLY CAN SCREECH. ONLY RUMORS, BUT STILL ENOUGH TO GIVE PAUSE TO ANYONE WITH PAWS—SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING IN OZ. SOMETHING BAD? HAPPENING IN OZ? UNDER THE SURFACE, BEHIND THE SCENES, SOMETHING BAAAAAAAAAAAAAD. Sorry, bad. Doctor Dillamond, if something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard. That's why we have a Wizard. SO NOTHING BAD. I hope you're right. NOTHING ALL THAT BAD, HEHE. NOTHING TRULY BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD. Sorry, bad. IT COULDN'T HAPPEN HERE IN OZ..." _


	7. Dancing Through Life

I was sitting around, with Elphaba, who was attempting to tutor me, but failing, when suddenly I heard a racket coming from outside. I peered out the window and ran outside, grinning happily. Elphaba stood up and called, "Max, Max, Max! What are you doing?" I called, "Elphaba, come on, I want you to meet my family."

I joined the flock and said, "Fang, Iggy, Max II, Dylan, Nudge, Nudge II, Gazzy, Angel, Angel II, this is Elphaba. Elphaba, these are Fang, Iggy, Max II, Dylan, Nudge, Nudge II, Gazzy, Angel, and Angel II. Don't ask why his name is Gazzy." Iggy muttered, "Stick around long enough and you'll find out." I glared at Iggy and then turned to Max II.

I suddenly grinned at Elphaba and said, "I have an idea." I grabbed Max II and Elphaba and said, "Okay, Max II looks like me because she is me, and I know that makes absolutely no sense but she's my clone. Anyway, what if we pranked Galinda with Max II's help?" Max II grinned and said, "Count me in." "What do you mean, Max? I do like your idea though." Elphaba said evenly. I took a deep breath and said, "What if we made Galinda think Max II was me and we didn't tell her until the following morning." The three of us grinned and high-fived each other, and immediately afterward I learned that most of the other mutants from Itex were dead.

Then Elphaba, Max II, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Nudge II, Gazzy, Angel, Angel II, Dylan, and I all heard some music and we hid in the trees and watched what was happening with the other students.

"_THE TROUBLE WITH SCHOOLS IS THEY ALWAYS TRY TO TEACH THE WRONG LESSON. BELIEVE ME, I'VE BEEN KICKED OUT OF ENOUGH OF THEM TO KNOW. THEY WANT YOU BECOME LESS CALLOW, LESS SHALLOW. BUT I SAY WHEN INVITE STRESS IN? STOP STUDYING STRIFE AND LEARN TO LIVE 'THE UNEXAMINED LIFE...' DANCING THROUGH LIFE. SKIMMING THE SURFACE. GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH. LIFE'S MORE PAINLESS FOR THE BRAINLESS. WHY THINK TOO HARD? WHEN IT'S SO SOOTHING. DANCING THROUGH LIFE. NO NEED TO TOUGH IT WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO. NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS. IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH. DANCING THROUGH LIFE. SWAYING AND SWEEPING AND ALWAYS KEEPING COOL. LIFE IS FRAUGHT LESS WHEN YOU'RE THOUGHTLESS. THOSE WHO DON'T TRY NEVER LOOK FOOLISH DANCING THROUGH LIFE. MINDLESS AND CARELESS. MAKE SURE YOU'RE WHERE LESS TROUBLE IS RIFE. WOES ARE FLEETING. BLOWS ARE GLANCING WHEN YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH LIFE. So, what's the most swankified place in town? That would be the Ozdust Ballroom. Sounds perfect! LET'S GO DOWN TO THE OZDUST BALLROOM. WE'LL MEET THERE LATER TONIGHT. WE CAN DANCE TILL IT'S LIGHT. FIND THE PRETTIEST GIRL...GIVE 'ER A WHIRL. RIGHT ON DOWN THE OZDUST BALLROOM. COME ON—FOLLOW ME. YOU'LL BE HAPPY TO BE THERE. DANCING THROUGH LIFE DOWN AT THE OZDUST...IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COME TO...NOTHING MATTERS, BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS. IT'S JUST LIFE, SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH. Miss Galinda—I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. All night. Oh—that's so kind. But you know what would be even kinder? SEE THAT TRAGIC'LY BEAUTIFUL GIRL, THE ONE IN THE CHAIR. IT SEEMS SO UNFAIR. WE SHOULD GO ON A SPREE AND NOT SHE. GEE—I KNOW SOMEONE WOULD BE HERO IF THAT SOMEONE WERE TO GO INVITE HER. Well, maybe—I could invite her! OH, BICK, REALLY? YOU WOULD DO THAT FOR ME! I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda. So... So I'll be picking you up around eight? After all—NOW THAT WE'VE MET ONE ANOTHER... IT'S CLEAR—WE DESERVE EACH 'RE PERFECT... YOU'RE PERFECT... SO WE'RE PERFECT TOGETHER, BORN TO BE FOREVER DANCING THROUGH LIFE... Oh, Elphaba—Isn't it wonderful? FIN'LLY, FOR THIS ONE NIGHT, I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT. WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY, GALINDA FOUND FOR ME. AND I ONLY WISH THERE WERE SOMETHING I COULD DO FOR HER TO REPAY HER. ELPHABA SEE? WE DESERVE EACH OTHER AND GALINDA HELPED IT COME TRUE. WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, ME AND BOQ. Please, Elphaba, try to understand. I DO... Galinda, listen, Nessa and I were just talking about you... And I was just talking about you! I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight! IT'S REALLY, UH, SHARP, DON'T YOU THINK? YOU KNOW—BLACK IS THIS YEAR'S PINK! YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER—THIS HAT AND YOU. YOU'RE BOTH SO SMART. YOU DESERVE EACH OTHER. SO HERE, OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF MY HEART... Listen—NESSA—Yes? UH—NESSA, I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO CONFESS, A REASON WHY, WELL—WHY I ASKED YOU HERE TONIGHT. NOW I KNOW IT ISN'T FAIR—Oh, Boq, I know why. You do? IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN THIS CHAIR AND YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME? WELL— ISN'T THAT RIGHT? No, it's because, uh, because... BECAUSE YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! OH, BOQ, I THINK YOU'RE WONDERFUL! AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER. DON'T YOU SEE, THIS IS OUR CHANCE? AND WE DESERVE EACH OTHER, DON'T WE BOQ? You know what? LET'S DANCE.. What? LET'S DANCE! DANCING THROUGH LIFE, DOWN AT THE OZDUST, IF ONLY BECAUSE DUST IS WHAT WE COMING TO. AND THE STRANGE THING: YOUR LIFE COULD END UP CHANGING WHILE YOU'RE DANCING THROUGH!"_

Later, the entire flock, including the clones, Elphaba, and I all went to the Ozdust Ballroom to carry out our plot. It was going to be so much fun to finally have a chance to prank Galinda.

As we danced, Max II bumped into Galinda and said, "Hey, Galinda. Listen, we got off on the wrong foot, and I was thinking maybe we should start over." Galinda nodded and Elphaba and I hid, smirking. "Hi, I'm Max." Galinda nodded and said, "I'm Galinda."


	8. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	9. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
